U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,641,551 and 6,162,155 disclose a rotation punching machine is known which has two cylinders rolling towards each other, said machine being intended for punching corrugated cardboard blanks out of a web of corrugated cardboard. On one cylinder, a wooden plate is mounted by means of screws which serve to support the punching tool necessary for the punching operation. However, the machine does not operate entirely satisfactorily because it is not possible to centre, viz. adjust, the wooden plate and thus to centre the punching tool on the cylinder so as to position the punching tool correctly in relation to the corrugated cardboard web passing between the cylinders. These documents fail to disclose use of adjustment rings on one of the cylinders. U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,155 discloses particularly the feature that one cylinder is metallic.